firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Spark
Type of Character Normal Status Alive Threat Level Assessment High-low (highest possible assessment for the lowest threat level) Appearance She seems to be just made out of electric energy (an elemental spirit) but when she is solid enough then she looks like a whitish yellow pikmin with blue eyes. Her flower is also made out of that. She has electric spheres surrounding her. The electricity makes her whole body look white even in her spirit form. Powers She has power over electricity and seems to be hard to even hit since she breaks apart even from the slightest hit and then she reforms into more electrical beings before reforming together when it is safe enough. Her true powers come when she is split apart by an attack meaning that she is even more dangerous when she is split apart. She often stays split apart. She can send electrical attacks at a fast rate and even stun others that she comes close too. She regenerates herself by absorbing electricity. She has a constant flow of electricity between her split selves and trying to split them up (as in keep them away from each other). She can extend her body over any metal that she wants if she wants to do so. She can jump from place to place very fast by jumping along any magnetic materials in the ground. She uses this to escape from fights that she doesn’t want to even be in (which she evades almost every fight). She even uses the electric energy inside of her body to move faster than one can actually see. Physical attacks cannot really kill her. Weaknesses Earth Resistances Poison (makes her change in energy consistency when it enters her…doesn’t hurt her but it makes her feel heavier than before). Immunities Electricity (is healed by it) Personality She is very happy when seeing others that she doesn’t know about. She is very happy when seeing friends. She is a very overly friendly being to the point of annoying. She likes staying around those that emit electricity. She likes those that don’t try to attack her. She hardly battles. History She was created accidentally by Keijo when he was experimenting with electricity and then with lightning. The two mixed together in the middle and the experiment exploded. This was the experiment that caused Keijo to become black and white (before he was a black pikmin). He was doing other experiments in the lab at the time which explained why this happened. The two grouped together electricity became sentient before Keijo could do anything about his botched experiment (being knocked out and all). The electrical being has since then explored where she could explore and wants to find the places that emit electricity. She likes staying around those places. She is only one of several beings created from Keijo’s experiment. Themes Main Theme: Friendship To Last - Two Steps From Hell (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TR0zQ3yg-4) Battle Theme: Wind Queen - Two Steps From Hell (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PA6H6OmoxMA&feature=related) Tropes Power of Friendship, Lawful Good, White Sheep, Nekama, ... Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Female Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters Category:Keijo's Experiments Category: Elemental Spirits Category:Low Level Threats